


Karma

by Lahey14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: Sequel of “Sick Days” But you don’t have to read it follow along with this one.Takes place a few weeks after “Sick Days”Neji wakes up sick and accepts that it must be karma for faking it a few weeks ago, so he tries to go the day hiding from his sensei as self punishment. But Guy sensei is not very happy when he finds out.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Naruto or any of its character
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

It was an early Sunday morning when Neji’s alarm went off and woke him up. Team Guy was scheduled for morning training, but Neji wasn’t feeling very well. He rolled out of bed groaning, his head felt ready to explode and his eyes were burning. After getting out of bed, Neji had to lean on the wall for support because he was too dizzy to stand on his own. He felt like dying. Yet, he quickly got ready, and made his way to the training grounds. He did not want to be late.  
It has only been three weeks since Neji pretended to be sick for his teammates and he still remembered Guy sensei’s disappointment in him, so Neji didn’t want to disappoint Guy again by getting sick and skipping training. In a way Neji felt like he deserved it, it was his karma. So he decided to allow himself to suffer through it.

When Neji got to the training grounds Tenten was already there warming up.  
“Hey Neji, how are you on this bright and happy morning?”  
Neji silently walked over and sat across from where Tenten was currently stretching.  
“What’s wrong?” Tenten instantly sensed that something was wrong.  
“Nothing's wrong.”  
“Yes there is, I can see it in your eyes.”  
Neji groaned, it was always so hard to hide things from Tenten. “I have a small headache but that’s all. I already took some pills so I should be fine once they kick in.”  
“Are you sure that’s all?”  
“Yeah, just don’t make a big deal out of it and don’t tell Guy sensei about it, okay?”  
“Okay,” reluctantly agreed Tenten.  
“Hello my beautiful pupils!”  
Guy and Lee came flying out of the tree tops and landed right in front of Neji and Tenten. This caused Neji to wince in both surprise and pain. Guy’s voice was so loud that it felt like it was echoing in his brain, however, he managed to hide his face of pain before his teacher could notice.  
“It’s such a great day to get some youthful training done. With hard work we’ll be able to work up a good sweat, so let’s get started.”  
Guy jump right into making sure to not giving his genins any time to protest, he had the team focus on a intense cardio work out as a warm up. On a normal day Neji would have been able to keep up with no problems, but today he was struggling to even do one push up. His whole body was shaking from the effort it took to not pass out. However, whenever Guy looked in his direction he would pretend like everything was fine, he somehow got his body to act normal. But the second no one was looking he would collapse. The hardest thing for Neji was trying to control his breathing, Tenten hadn’t even broke a sweat yet. If he was out of breath already everyone would know something was wrong.   
After the warm up, Guy had the kids do a few stamina drills before getting to their favorite part. “Alright my youthful students. I think it’s time for some sparring.”  
“Yesss Guy sensei! I can’t wait, please let me go first!”  
“Of course, Lee! Your enthusiasm always makes so proud, I’m glad to see you bursting with the power of youth!”  
Neji rolled his eyes, but all that he accomplished was making his head throb more than it already was.  
Guy and Lee embraced in a quick hug, while Neji held his head between his hands to lessen the pain he was feeling.  
“Alright then, Neji!”  
Neji snapped his head up and quickly closed his eyes to ease the dizziness he felt from lifting his head too fast.  
“Yeah?”  
“You and Lee will spar first!”  
“Umm, can’t Tenten go first instead?”  
“No! Now get in position.”  
Neji groaned and shuffled over to the middle of the clearing.  
“Neji, are you okay?” Guy noticed that something was off with Neji, he’s noticed it all day but Neji hadn’t mentioned or complained about anything so he let it go.  
“Yes!” Neji used more force then he intended but he was not in the mood to deal with anyone questioning him at the moment.  
“Watch that attitude,” warned Guy before signaling his students to get prepared. He wasn’t satisfied with Neji’s answer but he knew pushing the kid wouldn’t get him a better answer.  
Lee and Neji both held their arms up in front of them, ready to defend and strike.  
“Ready? Begin!” Guy swung his arm down through the air, signaling the boys to start.  
Lee immediately launched at Neji with a fast and strong kick. Usually Neji would dodge and counter, but his reflexes were slower than usual so instead to tried to block the kick with his arms. The force of Lee’s kick knocked Neji off his balance, but he was able to catch himself before he fell.  
“Good kick Lee!” Praised Guy.  
Neji tried to counter Lee with a swift hit with his gentle fist, but with Neji’s lack of speed Lee quickly dodged and prepared himself for his next attack move.  
“Your sloppy Neji! Don’t let him see your attack!”  
Neji sighed, he knew he should just let Guy sensei know he wasn’t feeling well and end this sparring match. But in a way, by hiding his sickness Neji felt like he was making up for faking it a few weeks ago. So he sucked it up and got ready to block Lee’s next attack.  
Lee’s next move was a kick aimed towards Neji’s head, so Neji raised his arms up to block it. As soon as Neji did that, Lee quickly shifted his body and aimed his kick at Neji’s stomach, which was left wide open. It was a clean hit that send Neji flying across the clearing.  
Neji curled into his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach and stayed laying in the ground. He felt so dizzy and nauseous that it caused his to start retching. Lee, Tenten, and Guy came running over to Neji’s side.  
“Neji are you okay?” Asked Guy as he gently rubbed Neji’s back.  
“I’m so sorry Neji. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard!” Lee knelt down by Neji’s side and looked at him with concern. Lee hands floated above Neji’s shoulders, Neji looked so fragile like he would break from the slightest touch, so Lee never allowed his hands to land on Neji.  
After dry-heaving a couple more times Neji ended up vomiting his dinner from last night.  
“I thought you said it was only a headache!?” Angrily stated Tenten, she was upset that her teammate lied to her and got himself hurt.  
“What do you mean?” Guy turned to Tenten questionably, while still holding Neji in to his side to support his weight.  
“Neji didn’t look so good when he got here, and I asked if he was fine and he told me it was just a headache.”  
“So you knew he was not feeling well and you didn’t tell me?”  
“He told me he took some pills for his headache, so I thought he was okay now.”  
“You should have still told me.”  
“Why is it my responsibility to tell you?!” Retorted Tenten.  
“Watch your tone, Tenten.” Guy was upset at Tenten’s attitude, but he also knew she had a point. It wasn’t her responsibility to speak or care for anyone but herself.  
“Neji, why didn’t you tell me you where feeling sick?”  
All of them looked down at Neji waiting for an answer only to find him half asleep on Guy’s side.  
“Okay, come on.” Guy let out a frustrated breath and lifted Neji up,” let’s get you home to rest.”  
Guy took Neji back to his apartment and laid him on the futon in the corner.  
“Lee, can you get a bucket out of the supply closet and put it next to Neji, just incase he gets sick again.”  
“Yes, Guy sensei.”  
Guy headed to the kitchen to make Neji some ginger tea for his stomach.  
“Sensei, can I help you with anything?”  
“No thank you my youthful beauty. Why don’t you and Lee go hang out for a little bit?”  
“Okay.”  
Tenten walked back to the living area and saw Lee sitting on the coffee table. He looked so upset, almost like he was about to burst into tears. Tenten knew that Lee was probably blaming himself for injuring Neji.  
“You know it’s his own fault right? Your kick didn’t hurt him at all, he was already sick since this morning. When he wakes up he won’t even remember that you hit him, so don’t let it bother you.”  
“Okay,” sighed Lee. He looked less upset then before but he was still down. Tenten decide to help him get his mind off of it.  
“Wanna play Rock Paper Scissors?”  
“Sure!” 

It was about two hours later when Neji woke up, but he still felt very sick and weak.  
Tenten was the first to notice him and went to tell Guy sensei, who was in the kitchen.  
“Sensei, Neji is awake.”  
“That’s great, here.” Guy handed Tenten a cup of tea and a glass of water, “take these to him.”  
Guy and Tenten both walked out of the kitchen. While Guy headed for the bathroom, Tenten stopped once she was next to Neji.  
“Here, sensei says these are for you.”  
Tenten placed the cups on the floor next to the futon and helped Neji sit up against the wall.  
Guy came out of the bathroom and sat next to Neji. He picked up the glass of water and handed it to Neji, along with some pills.  
“Drink these pills and then drink the tea. Once you finish your tea I’ll give some of this,” Guy held up a black glass bottle with some weird liquid inside. All three genin winced and gagged simultaneously, they all knew the awful taste of that nasty medicine that they have all drank when they were sick.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary, I feel better already. I’m sure with the tea I’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t lie to me Neji. You’re going to drink this whether you like it or not.”  
After Neji finished the water, Guy took the empty glass away from him and handed him the hot tea. Neji took his time drinking the tea, he wasn’t in a rush to have the taste of the vile medicine in his mouth. Sadly, he finished the tea faster than he wanted to.  
Lee and Tenten sat on the other half of the futon and waited for Guy sensei to come back with a spoon. It became a tradition that when one of them got sick the others would watch them drink the medicine while teasing them.  
Neji glared at his teammates who both had wide mocking smiles on their faces, they were too excited to watch Neji have to forced that crap down his throat.  
“I’ll make sure to puke it up on you two.”  
“Go ahead, sensei will only make you drink it twice,” teased Lee.  
“Good luck,” winked Tenten sending Neji a thumbs up as Guy walked back in.  
Guy knelt down in front of Neji and unscrewed the cap on the bottle, he poured the medicine on to the spoon and held up to Neji’s lips.  
“Open wide.” Neji closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and put the whole spoon in his mouth.  
His faces scrunched very tightly as he tried not to spit it out, it felt like the hardest battle to get the thick liquid to go down his throat and his teammates snickering, “Oooooo” and “Ewwwww” didn’t help either.  
Guy squeezed Neji’s shoulders encouragingly,  
“Once you swallow your medicine, I’ll give you some water.”  
It took all of Neji’s will power but he managed to finally get it down.  
Lee and Tenten began clapping and yelling, “Yay!” And “Good job Neji!” But Neji just rolled his eyes. And just like Guy sensei promised, after he check to make sure Neji swallowed; he handed Neji another glass of cold water, which Neji chugged down.  
“I also have this for you,” Guy held up a chocolate bar. “If you feel up to it, I’ll let you eat 1/4 of it now.” Neji quickly nodded his head in approval.  
Guy sensei opened the wrapper and broke a small section off, he handed it to Neji and wrapped the rest of the candy back up.  
“You can have the rest of the chocolate once you feel 100% better.”  
That night Lee and Tenten decide to spend the night with Guy sensei and Neji so they could help Guy sensei “take care” of Neji. But all they did was make jokes and teased him all night long. Tenten even almost convinced Guy to give Neji a second dose of medicine, but luckily Lee decide to make up for kicking Neji by convincing Guy sensei not to.   
In the morning Neji woke up later than his teammates but he was feeling so much better. He wasn’t dizzy, his eyes didn’t burn, his stomach didn’t hurt, and he felt almost back to normal, but his body still had some soreness to it. He walked into the kitchen where he could hear his teammates laughing. Lee and Tenten were eating an omelet and Guy was by the stove cooking another omelet.  
“Good morning Neji, how are you feeling?”  
“Much better,” Neji walked over and sat in the seat next to Tenten as Guy placed a plate with an omelet in front of him.  
“That’s good to hear, eat up then so you can build up your strength.”  
“Thank you sensei.”  
Guy sat down in the seat Between Neji and Lee.  
“Once you finish eating we need to talk, privately.”  
“Oooooo!” Chorus Lee and Tenten together as they snickered to each other.  
Guy send them a warning glare, which caused them to quiet down immediately and poke at their omelets innocently.  
Once Neji finished eating, Guy sensei led them down the hall and in to his bedroom.  
“Please have a seat,” Guy directed Neji on to the bed and Neji quickly followed Guys command.  
“Neji, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”  
“I just didn’t think it mattered.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s no body’s business but mine.”  
“No, it’s my business too. As your sensei I need to know how you feel at all times. For your safety and for the safety of your teammates.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Neji, you could get seriously hurt. Just like in training yesterday. Luckily Lee didn’t kick you with all his strength or else you would have had a couple broken ribs right now. That would have affected the whole team. You would be unable to have missions for a couple weeks, which means your teammates wouldn’t have many missions either. Not to mention you would be hurt and in a lot of pain. But what if we were on a mission? I need to know all of your guys’ condition. I need to know if I can count on you to give all your strength to fight and defend your teammates or if I need to have your teammates defend you. Our formation is based on your guys’ strengths and capabilities. I have created many formation revolving around if one of you guys are sick or injured. So I need to know whether your at your full capability to fight or if I need to pull you back for your safety and your teammates safety as well. Is that understood?”  
“Yes sir.” Neji now understood why Guy seemed upset with him.  
“Good, but I can’t let the incident from yesterday go unpunished.”  
Guy pulled out his desk chair and faced it towards Neji, he then sat down in it, “Come here Neji.”  
“But sensei, don’t you think getting kicked in the stomach is enough of a punishment because I do?”  
“Come on Neji, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”  
“But I’ve learned my lesson, really. I promise to tell you next time I feel sick.” “I won’t repeat myself.” Neji rolled his eyes and walked over to Guy. Guy gently smiled at Neji approvingly and pulled him down over his lap.  
“Alright Neji, do you have anything you would like to say?”  
“I’m sorry for not telling that I was sick yesterday.”  
“Good.”  
With that Guy began Neji’s punishment.  
Smack smack smack smack  
Like always Guy was not going easy on Neji. He had a lesson he wanted to teach and he was gonna make sure Neji didn’t forget it.  
Smack smack smack smack  
Neji winced in pain, although Guys hand didn’t hurt as much as the belt, it still left quite the sting.  
Smack smack smack smack  
Neji was surprised to find tears already swelling up in his eyes.  
Smack smack smack smack  
The tears slowly made their way down Neji’s cheeks, but Neji didn’t bother trying to wipe them.  
Smack smack smack smack  
Neji tears fell down faster but he let them fall freely. Instead he focused on staying as quiet as possible.  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
As Guy landed the last of the smacks he picked Neji up and sat him on his lap as he pulled him into a hug.  
“We’re all done now.” It was a quick and easy punishment. Guy didn’t think Neji’s crime called for anything sever. Even though Neji was still completely composed, except for the tears streaming down his face, Guy still held him in a hug as a way to comfort him. It didn’t matter if Neji was crying or not, Guy will always be there to comfort him, that is if Neji allows him too.  
Neji pushes himself off of Guys lap and wiped his face.  
“Guy sensei?”  
“Yes Neji?”  
“Can I have the rest of the chocolate bar now?” Neji used his teary eyes to his advantage and gave Guy his puppy dog eyes. Guy just smiled and laugh. Normally Guy would say “no” to chocolate this early in the morning but how could he say “no” to those eyes.   
“I guess you can, come on it’s in the kitchen.”  
Both of them walked back to the kitchen, where Lee and Tenten were arguing about who the winner of some weird challenge was. Neji sat back down next to Tenten as her and Lee went into a full explanation about their challenge to see if their trusted comrade could help proclaim a winner.

Neji listen peaceful as he ate his chocolate before realizing he wasn’t paying attention to a single word they said. Oh well, he will have to make a decision from the way they treated him yesterday. Things are not looking good for Tenten, guess you can say she’s getting a taste of her own medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Neji can’t catch a break, he gets punished for pretending to be sick and he gets punished for actually being sick (hahaha).


End file.
